mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of the Elves
The Forest of the Elves is an enchanted elven island that, as the name suggests, is inhabited by elves. However, there are actually only two elves residing on the island: Leaf and Petal. Petal mentions that the forest used to be inhabited by many elves, but she does not explain further about what happened to all of them and why Leaf and her are the only elves on the island. Hopper, a boy dressed in a frog suit, also lives on the island. He rowed to the island by pedal boat and made friends with the frogs living on the island and decided to stay. Proto-Makoto, another resident of the island, is a robot created by Dr. F, who crashes on the island and is malfunctioned (until the player fixes her up in a task of socializing). According to Lyndsay while doing the task Water the Berry Plants, frog berries are only supposed to grow in the enchanted soil of the Forest of the Elves. Before doing most tasks, you must consult the ancient statue of the unicorn. Ship Conversation Buddy: Off to the Forest of the Elves! Who do you think we'll meet there, pal? Lyndsay: I'm willing to wager we'll meet some elves. Buddy: Oh boy! Do you think they'll make some toys for us? Lyndsay: Buddy, elves don't make toys all the time. It's just a stereotype. Buddy: Neat! I wonder what type of stereos they make? Lyndsay: ... Plot The story begins when you, Lyndsay, and Buddy arrive on the island. You and your friends are greeted by Petal, one of the only elves left on the island. After a brief discussion and a few introductions, Petal explains that most of the animals have fled from the island,and those that remain are acting strangely, like Hopper, a resident frog (but he appears to be a boy in a frog suit). She also somehow recognizes that you are the Royal Wandolier, and pleads for your help. She advises you to consult a mystical Unicorn Statue for help. The statue tells you to prepare a broth to help Hopper recover from this spell. Petal asks you to help her prepare the broth to get Hopper back from insanity. You must harvest special fruits in order to prepare the broth, but Leaf, another rather careless elf that resides on the island, has used up all the water used to nourish the fruit, in order to use his hot tub. You manage to bring water to the plants, and finish the broth. When she finishes the broth,you will have to do socializing to convince Hopper to drink the broth. After recovering,Hopper asks to bring his frog friends (who seem to have turned black and have red eyes) to the cleansing pond, where the frogs turn back green and look like normal frogs. Petal then asks you to consult the Unicorn Statue once again. The statue tells you that the Temple of the Woods was torn down and disrupted the Balance of Nature. Leaf, you, and Petal then gather at the Temple of the Woods. Petal mourns about the vandalism of the temple, and then Leaf insists that he just needed wood for his hot tub. Petal is mortified that Leaf took the wood from the temple for his hot tub, and begs you to help rebuild the temple. After building the temple, the animals have returned. But Petal is still unhappy that the unicorns still have not returned, and asks you to consult the Unicorn Statue one last time. The Unicorn Statue says to do a rock 'n' roll concert to bring the unicorns back. Leaf decides to come in and help, since he is a rock star. After you help Leaf redesign the stage and connect the guitar to the solar panels on top of some ruins, Leaf will start the concert. After Leaf strums on the guitar a bit, does some kind of stunt move, and plays the guitar a bit more, the unicorns finally trot into the scene. Petal thanks you and the story ends. Island Residents *Leaf, elven lord of rock *Proto-Makoto, prototype robot *Petal, protecter of nature *Hopper, frog fanatic Animals *Doggy Osbourne, dog *Bun Jovi, bunny *Syd Bearett, bear *Frog Zappa, frog *Bruce Sproingsteen, frog *The Hedge, hedgehog *Spike, unicorn *Lance, unicorn *Toad Nugent, frog *Rocky, racoon *Bunno, bunny Essences Pulling Weeds *Crab *Cherry Blossom *Organic *Gold Trees *Cherry Blossom *Musical Note Fishing *Koi *Bass *Sea Urchin *Electric Eel *Gold Arowana *Crab Prospecting *Organic *Amber *Sapphire *Simoleon (at one point) Mining *Musical Note *Silver *Electrobit *Gold Collectibles Trivia *The animals that reside in the Forest of the Elves have names that are all puns on the names of famous rock stars. At the exception of the Unicorns, who have normal common names. *There are three unicorns seen in Leaf's concert despite the fact that Lance and Spike are the only unicorns seen after the story of this island (Although, someone could have taken it to give to Butter). *The music that plays while in the Forest of the Elves also plays while near the top of the Gaia Tree in MySims Agents. Errors *Despite the fact that Petal said all animals in the forest fled or were cursed at the start of the story, some species of fish are still seen perfectly fine in the water. *It is strange how "Sea" Urchins are found in the Cleansing Pond considering that they should be residing in the "sea." Category:Islands